Contractor shall exert its best efforts to determine the effectiveness of systematic antihypertensive therapy in reducing clinical morbidity and vortality in a wide spectrum of persons age 30-69 with elevated blood pressure. This work shall be done as part of the NHLBI clinical trial known as the Hypertension Detection and Follow-up Program (HDRP).